ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Alley-Kat-Abra
Alley-Kat-Abra (Felina Furr) is a fictional character in the DC Comics universe, an anthropomorphic cat. Alley-Kat-Abra is a superheroine who lived on the otherdimensional world of Earth-C (now Earth-26), an alternate Earth populated by sentient animals. Her first appearance was in The New Teen Titans #16 (February 1982). Fictional character biography Felina Furr was a martial arts instructor in the city of Mew Orleans (a parody of New Orleans, Louisiana); while engaging in a meditation session, a meteor launched by Starro the Conqueror crashed into a pot with a stirring stick in it, imbuing Felina with magical powers and transforming the stick into a magic wand (which Felina called "Magic Wanda"). Teaming up with other super-powered animals affected by the meteor, Alley-Kat-Abra and the others defeated Starro (with the aid of Superman), and decided to form the superhero team called the Zoo Crew. Felina tended to be a friendly person, though sometimes engaged in spats with the other female team member of the Zoo Crew, Yankee Poodle. She also has a romantic relationship with Captain Carrot, which includes a few dates and some quiet jealousy when she and the Captain work with Wonder Wabbit of Earth-C-. In Teen Titans #30-31 (December 2005-January 2006), Alley-Kat-Abra appears in a series of pages purporting to be a Zoo Crew comic published in the mainstream DC Universe, and follows the adventures of the Zoo Crew teammates in a grimmer, darker version of Earth-C. This parodied the eighties trend toward "grim and gritty" superhero comics. In these pages, Felina is shown as having become a famous magician, but has also become villainous. By the end of the series of pages, she has been arrested, was responsible for murdering teammate Little Cheese (as "cats hate mice"), and also sent teammate Fastback into the future. In Captain Carrot and the Final Arc, it is revealed that these crimes were actually committed by Dark Alley, an evil duplicate created by Feline Faust. The real Alley had been imprisoned by her evil twin, and was recently freed by the Zoo Crew. Initially disbelieving her story, the Crew decide to let Alley rejoin their ranks, albeit in a probationary status. At the miniseries end, Alley and the rest of the Zoo Crew are stranded on New Earth. Alley is now an ordinary cat, with no way of accessing Wanda's power. As of Final Crisis #7, Alley's humanity and powers are restored by the renegade Monitor Nix Uotan. Powers and abilities Alley-Kat-Abra possesses various mystical powers, all of them amplified by or requiring the use of Magic Wanda; these powers include levitation, teleportation, telepathy, limited precognition, matter transmutation, and mystical force bolts. She is also a highly trained martial artist, including being skilled in the martial art of "Kat-Fu" (a parody of kung fu). Bibliography *''New Teen Titans'' #16 (February 1982) *''Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew'' #1-20 (March 1982-November 1983) *''The Oz-Wonderland War'' #1-3 (January-March 1986) *''Teen Titans'' #30-31 (December 2005-January 2006) *''Captain Carrot and the Final Ark'' #2-3 (October-December 2007) Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:DC Comics witches Category:DC Comics telepaths Category:DC Comics characters who can teleport Category:DC Comics martial artists Category:Animal superheroes Category:Anthropomorphic martial artists Category:Magic users in comics Category:Fictional cats Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional characters with precognition Category:Fictional wushu practitioners Category:1982 comics characters debuts